Talk More
by ruru kazeharu
Summary: Talk More episode 1: edisi keluarga Uchiha (Sasuke&Naruto). Wawancara bersama Naruto yang baru saja melahirkan 4 minggu yang lalu. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto sebagai ibu rumah tangga? Bacaan ringan genre fua-fua. Pingin comedy, malah gak jadi. SasuFemNaru. Menma 4 minggu. Summary berubah-ubah tergantung tema. RnR...


**Hai… ini Newbie 4 bulan yang bercerita. Sudah banyak masukan dari senpai-senpai yang ditampung. Tapi masih menerima saran yang lain. Ini akun-ku yang kedua dari akun utamaku. Moga ini menghibur… Yang bosen sama genre berat, monggo mampir...**

 **Genre: Romance (abal-abal), Comedy (garing), Family (GJ).**

* * *

 **~o0o~**

 **TALK MORE**

 **Sasuke & FemNaruto**

 **Uchiha Family Edition**

 **~o0o~**

* * *

"Ok… kamera _On."_

"Ehm-ehm…. _Ohayoo_ _minna-san!_ Jumpa lagi dengan saya Ruru Kazeharu dalam acara Talk More. Hari ini saya akan mendatangi salah satu kediaman seorang artis muda yang baru saja melahirkan beberapa hari yang lalu **. Tapi** **Ingat, Naruto dan seluruh keluarganya hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto _-san_. Sedangkan acara dan cerita ini milik Ruru. Seluruh kesamaan nama tokoh, tempat, OCC, dan lain-lain. Semuanya merupakan kesengajaan yang Ruru ciptakan demi kelancaran cerita." **

"kali ini kami tengah berada di depan apartemen elit milik keluarga Uciha yang berada di lantai paling atas pada bangunan apartemen ini. Tidak pelu menunggu lama lagi. Mari kita ulik segala sesuatu megenai keluarga ini."

Ok, apa perlu aku pause. Mungkin tidak lama. O iya perkenalkan, namaku Hiroshi Satoru. Kameramen dalam acara Talk More yang di siarkan oleh TokyoJTV. Dalam acara ini hanya melibatkan aku dan pembawa acara bernama Ruru _-san_ di depanku yang akan memandu acara dengan durasi 1 jam ini.

Semua mungkin tahu, seberapa sulit mencari tahu informasi mengenai keluarga Uchiha yang tersohor, kaya raya, dan terpandang. Pengusa banyak industri di Jepang maupun dunia internasional. Kalau bukan karena beliau menikah dengan Namikaze Naruto yang seorang artis pendatang baru itu. Mungkin sampai saat ini pers juga sama sekali tidak dapat menyentuh secuil pun informasi mengenai Uchiha Family.

"Belum dibuka juga?" Tanyaku pada Ruru. Masih menyoroti pintu depan dengan tulisan Uchiha di daun pintunya.

"Ada yang datang." Kata Ruru.

 **Cklek**

"Ruru-can?" Sebuah kepala menyepul dari balik pintu.

"NARUTO-CAAAN!" Berakhir dengan adegan berpelukan antara kedua wanita muda seksi itu.

Uchiha Naruto, seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang sebahu, mata biru sejernih lautan, hidung mancung, bibir merah mungil, dan tubuh seksi walau 4 minggu yang lalu baru saja melahirkan. Tengah berbicang ringan dengan Ruru sebelum memulai acara.

"Aku makasih banget sama kamu. Kalau gak ada kamu mungkin aku udah di pecat."

"Cari pekerjaan lain saja Ruru-can. Kalau bukan karena kamu sahabatku, aku tidak mungkin menerima acara ini masuk rumah." Kata Naruto _-san_ pada Ruru.

Perlu diketahui, acara ini hampir dihentikan oleh pihak TokyoJTV karena ratingnya yang terus menurun. Untuk mempertahankan acara ini, Ruru akhirnya meminta tolong sahabat karibnya saat di dunia intertaimen, yang kini menjadi sorotan karena menikah dengan salah satu putra keluarga kaya raya. Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal akan kejeniusan dan ketampananya. Menikah dengan artis pendatang baru yang terkenal akan keluguan dan dapat dikatakan tidak terlalu pintar, Namikaze Naruto.

"O iya perkenalakan ini Hiroshi Sastori. Kameramen-ku." Ruru memperkenalkan kami.

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Kataku menunndukan kepala.

" _Yoroshiku_ _ne_ , Hiroshi- _san_ ," Kata Naruto- _san_ tersenyum ramah.

"Apa suamimu masih di rumah?" Tanya Ruru.

"Sudah berangkat beberapa jam yang lalu. Lagipula ini sudah jam 12 siang." Kata Naruto _-san_.

"Baiklah, apa kita bisa memulai acaranya sekarang." Kataku menyela acara temu kangen mereka.

"Baik, Naruto-can, kita mulai dari awal." Kata Ruru.

"Baik," Lalu Naruto _-san_ masuk lagi ke rumahnya dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Kamera _ON,_ " Kataku lagi.

 **Ting-Tong**

"Hai," Naruto membuka pintu apartemenya dengan lebar sambil menunjukan senyuman paling manis, seolah-olah tengah menyambut kedatangan Sang suami.

"Naruto _-san_ _ohayoo gozaimasu._ "

" _Ruru-san, ohayoo…. Minna-san Ohayou gozaimasu."_ Kata Naruto menyapa kamera.

"Wah, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Apa sekarang aku perlu memanggilmu Uchiha _-san_?" Kata Haruno menggoda.

"Ruru _-san_ ~" Kata Naruto _-san_ dengan wajah memerah.

"Naruto- _san_ sedikit berisi setelah melahirkan ya…." Ruru, apa yang kau katakan?

"Ha-ha-ha… tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun menerimaku apa adanya." Kata Naruto lancar. Dengan mudah menyembunyikan kemarahanya dalam kamera. Dasar artis. " Ya seperti itulah. Makanya Ruru _-san_ cepat menikah supaya bisa merasakannya. Ha-ha-ha…" Kata Naruto menyindir.

"Wah romantis sekali ya Sasuke _-san_. Kalau begitu saya menunggu Sasuke _-san_ bersetatus Duda dulu saja ya. Ha-ha-ha." Ruru tidak mau kalah.

"Wah kalau itu tidak mungkin Ruru _-san_ …. Ha-ha-ha," Masih dengan tawa di buat-buat yang mereka lakukan.

"Iya…. Kalau begitu jadi yang kedua juga tidak apa-apa… Ho-ho-ho…" Tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Kau sangat lucu sekali Ruru _-san_ **… Ha-ha-ha** …" Dari suara tawa Naruto yang terasa di paksakan, dan urat di pelipisnya yang menyepul, menandakan indikasi kejengkelan.

Huft~ Sepertinya harus dilerai.

"Bisa benar-benar kita mulai sekarang?" Kataku malas.

Dasar wanita.

* * *

 **~C.C~**

* * *

"Wah…. Ini sangat indah Naruto _-san_ …" Kata Ruru sambil berkeliling pada seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Saat ini Aku tengah menyoroti ruang tamu mereka yang didominasi warna merah marun untuk kursi, dinding yang berwarna abu-abu cerah. Dengan pemandangan jendela besar menunjukan keagunggungan kota dari ketinggian. Juga pernak-pernik lain yang mempercantik segala sesuatu dalam ruang itu.

Selanjutnya Ruang tengah tempat bersantai, diisi oleh sebuah sofa empuk untuk tiduran dan sebuah _home teater_ di depannya. Ruangan ini didominasi warna hijau muda, coklat, dan putih. Juga beberapa tumbuhan hijau disamping jendela menunjukan kesan harmoni alam yang teratur dan menyejukan.

Lalu beralih pada ruang baca atau perpustakaan pribadi milik mereka. Ruangan ini paling besar dari rungan-rungan lain, dan terdiri atas berrak-rak buku tinggi dengan buku yang sudah tidak dapat dihitung lagi jumlahnya.

"Rak ini adalah koleksi pribadi milik Sasuke. Bahkan aku dilarang menyentuhnya." Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Wah… koleksinya sangat banyak ya…" Kata Ruru mengagumi. "Ini semua koleksi Novel-novel terkenal. Apa ini rak milik Naruto _-san_?" Tanya Ruru.

"Ah… Tidak ini milik Sasuke-kun juga…"

"Kalau ini?" Masih tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Tidak…. Itu milik Menma," Kata Naruto _-san_ tersenyum hangat.

"Wah… Dia kan masih berusia 4 minggu. Tapi dia sudah punya rak buku sendiri?" Akupun terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto _-san_ sampaikan. Keren sekali keluarga ini.

"Ha-ha-ha… Itu keinginan Ayahnya… Sasuke suka membacakan dongeng pada Menma sebelum tidur. Tapi malah Aku yang ketiduran jadinya," Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Orang tua baru. Kadang aku ingin juga seperti mereka.

"Jadi mana rak buku koleksi Naruto _-san_?"

"Ha-ha-ha, Sebenarnya aku tidak punya…He-he-he" Kata Naruto _-san_ malu.

"Ya melihat koleksi suami anda yang sebanyak ini. Saya rasa, saya juga tidak akan repot-repot membeli buku. Tapi pastinya Naruto _-san_ juga sering datang dan membaca di sini kan?" Kata Ruru.

"Aku beberapa kali datang kemari. Tapi untuk memaksa Sasuke keluar dari sini. Karena Sekalinya dia masuk, sangat sulit untuk menyuruhnya keluar… Ha-ha-ha…" Kata Naruto tertawa malu dengan meletakan satu tangan pada wajah manisnya.

Mungkin ini yang membuat Uchiha _-san_ yang jenius dan glamor bisa mendapatkan Naruto _-san_ yang bisa-biasa saja. Hawa simpel yang menenangkan, dibawa oleh wanita ini.

"Bisa kita langsung ke dapur? Aku ingin membuatkan teh untuk kalian." Kata Naruto _-san_ sopan.

* * *

 **~C.C~**

* * *

"Em… apa ini Naruto _-san_?"

Diatas meja makan terdapat makanan yang tidak dapat disebut makanan. Roti tawar coklat (gosong), telur urak-arik (tidak berbentuk dan setengah mentah, setengah gosong), nasi (bertekstur beras), dan Sup _miso_ kental berbau menyengat tergeletak tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"He-he…. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku memasak untuk Sasuke. Ya, ternyata tidak berhasil. Akhirnya kami hanya sarapan roti isi selai dan secangkir kopi. Hahaha" Kata Naruto malu.

"Lalu kenapa kopi ini berwarna kekuningan? Naruto _-san_ yakin tidak menambahkan sianida?" Kata Ruru mencium bau kopi dingin yang ada diatas meja.

Wah-wah… Ruru. Kau mengharuskanku mengedit video ini lebih banyak kalau begini.

"Tidak, hanya gula, dan sesuatu yang lain…" Kata Naruto _-san_ setengah berfikir.

"Sesuatu yang lain?" Ruru bertanya.

"Masalahnya aku tidak tau sesuatu yang lain itu bernama apa. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah, dan membuatkan kopi yang baru untuk kami. Ngomong-ngomong, sianida itu apa ya? Apakah bisa membuat kopi lebih enak?" Naruto _-san_ bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Naruto _-san_. Atau, semoga namamu bukan Jesika," Kata Ruru separuh berbisik. Lalu menghadap kamera.

"Ehm, baiklah permirsa. Seperti yang kita saksikan baru saja. Mohon tidak meniru segala masakan yang baru saja anda saksikan. Dan untuk Keselamatan dan kesehatan seluruh anggota keluarga ini ,Mari kita berdoa bersama _-_ sama. Berdoa dimulai. Amin,"

"Apa ada yang mau teh?" Kata Naruto _-san_ lagi. Rupanya tidak merasa tersinggung oleh Ruru.

Sepertinya aku dan Ruru sama-sama tidak setuju dengan ide ' _membuatkan teh'_ sekarang.

"WA~HAAAAAA~HAAAAA~" Terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari lantai atas.

"Maaf sepertinya Menma bangun. Aku akan membuatkan teh untuk kalian setelah—"

"—Tidak usah repot-repot Naruto _-san_. Aku akan membuat teh untuk kita bertiga. Kau bisa menemui Menma. Mungkin dia haus," Kata Ruru sigap mengambil kesempatan kabur dari teh jesika-nya Naruto.

* * *

 **~C.C~**

* * *

Segmen terakhir…

Kami telah berkumpul pada ruang tamu luas milik keluarga Uchiha. Ruru dan naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan aku berada didepan mereka, mengambil gambar. Naruto kini dalam posisi menggendong anaknya yang beranama Menma dipangkuanya.

"Wah tampan sekaliiiiii," Kata Ruru kelewat antusias.

Benar saja, anak pertama keluarga ini adalah jiplakan dari ayahnya. Rambut reven, mata hitam, kulit putih, hidung mancung, dan segala perangkat milik ayahnya ia bawa.

"Kalian tidak tahu, aku menagis saat pertama kali melihatnya." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, mengenang.

"Pasti karena bahagia kan Naruto _-san_?" Tebak Ruru.

"Haha.. Sayangnya tidak….." Kata Naruto- _san_ memulai ceritanya.

 **.**

 **~Flash Back~**

 **.**

"HUA~ kenapa dia tidak mirip sama sekali denganku. Dia bukan anakku. Dia hanya anakmu. Teme berensek… Aku tidak terima…. HUA~~~~~" Naruto menagis sejadi-jadinya ketika pertama kali diperlihatkan wajah anaknya.

"Naruto _-san_ , saya mohon teangkan diri anda. Anda baru saja melahirkan. Stres tidak baik untuk anda." Kata dokter yang menangani persalinan yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu itu.

"Sayang, sayang, syuuuu…. Tenang ok… Kita masih bisa membuat yang lain. Aku yakin yang kedua pasti mirip denganmu." Sasuke merangkul pundak istrinya menenagkan.

"Benarkah?" Kata Naruto memandang suaminya, meminta kepastian.

"Hem-hem.." Sasuke menyanggupi.

Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya dan menemui orang tua dan mertuanya.

" _Tousan, Kaasan, Cici-ue, Haha-ue."_ Sasuke memandang serius ke empat orang paling ia hormati itu.

"Aku minta restu kalian untuk membuat adik Menma. Jadi bisakah kalian keluar sekarang?" Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya.

 **Duag…Duag…**

Dua pukulan tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke dari kedua orang tua laki-lakinya.

"Seenaknya kau mau menyakiti Naruto-ku lagi." Kata Minato sambil terisak sehabis menangis.

"Istrimu baru saja melahirkan… Dasar mesum." Kata Fungaku, tidak kalah menasehati anaknya.

"Narutooooo~" Minato langsung berlari dan memeluk anaknya sambil menagis. "Kenapa genku bisa kalah dengan Uchiha… Tousan tidak terima. Klan kita tidak pernah kalah melawan Uchiha sebelumnya. Kau harus lebih kuat untuk anak yang kedua. Adiknya haruslah seorang Namikaze!" Kata Minato.

"Baik Tousan. Aku berjanji, Adik Menma akan berjenis Namikaze." Naruto menyanggupi perintah ayahnya dengan menggebu-gebu. Dan melanjutkan acara menagis mereka sambil berpelukan.

"Ha-ha-ha…. Dimana-mana Uchia akan selalu menang melawan Namikaze. Kau harus menerima hal itu Minato. Sasuke yang kedua juga harus berjenis Uchiha lagi. Berjanjilah demi ayahmu ini," Fugaku menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat, tanda memohon.

Kedua istri mereka hanya menatap heran dengan tingkah suami-suami mereka yang konyol.

Sedangkan Itachi yang ada di pojok rungan hanya menggeleng-geleng tanda pasrah. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Dei-nya ketika melahirkan nanti.

 **.**

 **~End of flash back~**

 **.**

"Ya begitulah. Setelah ini akan ada perang ke dua, antara Namikaze melawan Uchiha ketika anak Itachi- _niisan_ lahir." Kata Naruto _-san_ mengakhiri ceritanya.

Selesai dengan ceritanya, Naruto _-san_ menatap Menma yang berada di pangkuanya dengan tatapan sayang.

"Walaupun aku sempat kecewa, tapi sekarang aku mencintainya lebih dari segalanya. Sasuke juniorku. Iya kan sayang…. Muah, muah, muah." Naruto _-san_ menciumi pipi lembut anaknya yang tengah tidur dipangkuanya dengan hati-hati. Menma yang menerima sentuhan dari ibunya, hanya bergerak sedikit lalu melanjutkan tidurnya. Aku merasa untuk scan kali ini, tidak ada adegan yang lebih menyentuh dari pada apa yang baru saja aku saksikan.

 **Cklek** (suara pintu terbuka)

"Tadaima…" Sebuah suara berat seorang laki-laki terdengar dari arah pintu masuk.

Naruto _-san_ segera bangkit dari kursinya sambil menggendong Menma di lengannya.

"Okaerinasai." Naruto _-san_ menyambut kepulangan suaminya dengan hangat.

Sasuke _-san_ mungkin tidak menyadari kedatangan kami, karena dia langsung mencium istrinya dengan ganas sambil memegangi lengan bawah istrinya agar tidak menjatuhan anak mereka. Setelah jeda agak lama, akhirnya ciuman itu lepas dengan meninggalkan wajah merah sang istri.

Setelah menoleh pada ruang tamu, akhirnya Sasuke mengetahui keberadaan kami.

"Kalian belum pulang?" Kata Sasuke _-san_ singkat dan terkesan mengusir.

"Eh iya… Sudah saatnya berkemas. Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah Sasuke- _san_ mengatakan satu dua patah kata untuk pemirsa yang menyaksikan acara ini?" Kata Ruru dengan sangat berani. Kalau aku mungkin sudah gagap di depan laki-laki yang mendominasi itu. Bahkan didepan seorang yang juga laki-laki sepertiku, wibawanya membuatku merasa tertindas.

"Ya, sepertinya hari ini cukup menyenangkan. Terimakasih atas kunjungan kalian." Setelah menyelesaikan dua kalimatnya, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan kami dan membukakan pintu depan untuk kami.

Baru kali ini aku melihat orang semenjengkelkan ini. Sekarang aku tidak berpendapat ' _Bagaimana Uchiha-san bisa mendapatkan orang seperti Naruto-san'_ , tapi ' _Bagaimana bisa orang seperti Naruto-san mendapatkan orang seperti Sasuke-san?_ ' Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Maaf ya.. Kelakuan Sasuke memang menjengkelkan kalau sedang capek. Kuharap kalian bisa mampir lagi kapan-kapan." Kata Naruto _-san_ ramah saat kami masih berada di depan pintu masuk.

"Sudah cukup ayo masuk." Sasuke langsung memegang pundak istrinya dan mendorongnya masuk.

 **Brak….**

Suara pintu masuk yang ditutup dengan kasar mengiringi kepergian pasutri dan anaknya masuk dalam apartemen elitnya.

"Baiklah, Kita akhiri acara—"

"Ah Sasuke… jangan di depan pintu…Ah.."

Terdengar sebuah suara, berasal dari rumah yang baru saja kami masuki. Aku dan Ruru rupanya mendengar hal yang sama ketika posisi kami masih didepan pintu kediaman Uchiha.

"Mmmh.. aku akan menjatuhkan Menma. Ah… kalau kau terus mendesakku." Suara wanita yang baru saja aku temui, mendadak berubah sangat seksi di telingaku.

"Ah turunkan aku… Sasuke…. Teme…" Suara itu semakin lama semakin menjauh. Aku mendapat kesimpulan, bahwa Sasuke akan memprosesnya di kamar. Mungkin anak berjenis Namikaze akan dilahirkan lebih cepat dari perkiraan kami.

Aku menelan ludahku. Ruru yang berada di depanku pun mungkin memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Karena wajahnya cukup merah saat ini.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri perjumpaan kita kali ini. Saya, Ruru Kazeharu undur diri. Sampai jumpa di edisi Talk More berikutnya… _Matta Raisyu_ …"

"Camera OFF."

 **End?**

* * *

 **Ini bisa one shot bisa lanjut. Tergantung permintaan.**

Gimana? Jelek ya? Aku pingin di Akun ini nulis yang simpel-simpel aja..

Aku Newbie 4 bulanan. Jadi masih butuh nasehat.

Tahu siapa aku? (semoga gak deh) *sembunyi.

Mau pesen pair… monggo...

*Tapi selain SasuFemNaru dan ItachiFemDeidara ya… Mereka udah fix.

Pesenya di review ya…(Kalau gak ada yang pesen, ya berarti ini **One Shot** )

Review please...

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Ruru Kazeharu**


End file.
